User talk:Floody16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Splinter Cell FanFiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Splinter Cell FanFiction Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 20:52, October 26, 2010 Re: Re: Adminship lol, good luck with that. -MerchantofDeath 00:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, see ya -MerchantofDeath 00:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe we should, because I'm afraid of this place turning into an abandoned wiki D: . -MerchantofDeath 01:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Holy Crap!! -MerchantofDeath 01:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've seen some wiki's just like that. Go to www.farcry.wikia.com, www.ghostrecon.wikia.com , www.hitman.wikia.com and you'll see that they're also pretty bad. BTW, has the new backround shown up for you yet? It's the wallpaper of Archer and Kestral standing back to back. -MerchantofDeath 01:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, backround doesn't show up on my screen. Also, I think you can change the logo, since your an admin now. But I may be wrong....... On an Off Topic Note: Another thing I find that I suck at is Splinter Cell information itself, since I have only played two games :( -MerchantofDeath 01:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well then..... Researching Powers...........ACTIVATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P Form of a Average Wikipedia Editor!!! -MerchantofDeath 01:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess we should go around other wiki's, seeing if anyone is a Splinter Cell Fan. Or we could make some more articles, and I could work on making the main page look better. If you want to make blog post, don't. I did that on the call of duty wiki, and they just deleted them. -MerchantofDeath 01:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to make more articles, too :)MerchantofDeath 02:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Good Night! -MerchantofDeath 02:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Not bad of an idea Floody Also...... http://www.penny-arcade.com/presents/scct/ http://www.penny-arcade.com/presents/scpt/ I think you'll like these. -MerchantofDeath 22:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I liked the first one alot MerchantofDeath 00:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) NEW PICTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to let you know...... -MerchantofDeath 00:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) If you have the Oasis setting, all you have to do is go to an article, and you'll see some pictures. If you want to see all of them, click "see more" I'm also going to add some more, too :P. There DA pictures. -MerchantofDeath 22:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC) About your idea... Sure, I wouldn´t mind if John Marks was mentioned in your story. -MerchantofDeath 04:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are effin sweet colors :P -MerchantofDeath 04:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome -MerchantofDeath 17:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, ever since I created the Fallout Fanfic wiki, I've been more on that than ever. But, now that you've reminded me of this wiki, I think I might edit here again (Can't edit all the time though, I have limited computer time :( ). God talking to you again, though. How's it going? -MerchantofDeath 20:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Man :(. If you don't mind me asking, but what happened? -MerchantofDeath 23:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, extra sorry :(. I hope things get better for you though, floody. -MerchantofDeath 00:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I also wanted to tell you ( and I think I'm crazy for doing so) that I made a ''Tom Clancy ''fanfiction wiki. I thought that maybe people would like more choice to what they were writing about, but I'm still working on this one though. If you want the link, just message me back. -MerchantofDeath 00:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Of course you will :P -MerchantofDeath 20:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)